


Heaven's Day Hotel

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [16]
Category: The Big O (Anime)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Roger and Dorothy's work for a client the night before Heaven's Day leads them to try an unusual tactic.
Relationships: Roger Smith/R. Dorothy Wayneright
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Heaven's Day Hotel

“Excuse me! Excuse me!”

Roger continued to shout, impatiently drumming his fingers on the hotel’s front desk.

“Roger, you know that they’re very busy right now,” Dorothy whispered- just loudly enough for the occupants of the lobby to hear. “Maybe we can find some other pla…”

“We’ve been to all the other places in Paradigm City, Honey!” he exclaimed.

“…I know, Roger.”

“Well then SOMEONE should come down here and help us! It’s not like my” -he paused for emphasis- “VERY PREGNANT WIFE needs a warm bed or anything like that!”

“I’m very sorry for the wait, madam!” the frazzled looking hotel employee yelped as he hurried out of a back office with a large paper rolled up under his arm.

“It’s alright,” Dorothy said calmly. “He’s just nervous, with the baby and all.”

“I understand, miss. Here’s your room key, and I hope you have a wonderful Heaven’s Day.”

Dorothy smiled.

“Thank you, sir. Come along now, Roger, I need to lie down.”

* * *

“That was quite a story, Roger,” Dorothy remarked as she removed the magazines that had inflated her dress and threw them into the nearby waste bin.

“Well, you know what they say, Dot. ‘if at first you don’t succeed…’”

“You said that four hotels ago.”

“…’try, try again,’ is my point. Did you manage to get a good look at those blueprints for the client?”

“I did.”

“That’s my Dorothy.”

He bent low, until his mouth touched hers - and kissed her.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
